Life safety systems include notification devices positioned on walls and ceilings, as required by law. These notification devices can include a horn for an audible alert and/or a strobe for a visual alert. Notification devices draw energy to illuminate a strobe in a life safety application, such as a fire alarm or other signaling device. A notification device can be mounted on a surface, e.g., a wall or a ceiling, and aimed at the floor. The notification device has a reflector with internal reflecting surfaces to reflect light toward the specified space. The reflector can also have some external secondary reflector elements mounted on the reflector body.
Notification devices for the hearing impaired are governed by standards that require a polar light distribution off-axis at any given rated candela. In order to achieve the standard, the notification device must produce a minimum output at specified angles off-axis. For example, for a notification device to be rated at 177 candela, UL 1971 requires that the strobe has specific light intensities at viewing angles ranging from zero to 90 degrees off axis. UL 1971 requires a polar light distribution pattern to enhance the likelihood of alerting hearing impaired individuals throughout an area. The light intensity is measured in a horizontal and vertical direction and at viewing angles ranging from zero to +90 degrees and zero to −90 degrees. In one example, the UL polar distribution requires a percentage of the candela output at specific angles off-axis, e.g., five degrees off-axis requires an output of 90% of the rated on-axis value. So a 15 candela strobe is required to output 13.5 candela at five degrees off-axis.
It is desirable to use less energy, but the light output of the strobe must meet the requisite standards to achieve underwriting. As a result, the amount of energy is limited by the minimum required light output. The amount of current drawn by the notification device can be affected by various aspects of its configuration, including reflector design, electrical efficiency, lamp efficiency, efficiency of a metalized coating used for high reflectance, and the efficiency of the lens. It is desirable to adjust the properties of the notification device so that less current is needed to power the notification device while maintaining a required amount of light output.